gameopediafandomcom-20200215-history
Latest News: September 2010
MLC and WB952 bring you the latest gaming news for September. PSN Update Error Once Again. Any of you out there with an online enabled PlayStation 3 with know that you've had to download a software update today. Entitled: Software Update 3.50, the number is a lot bigger, but the software's buggered. The only new feature was a 3D Blu-ray Playback, which nobody is going to use, because you need, obviously, a 3D TV. The symptom being a password error, which is estimated to be fixed by 3am tomorrow morning. I updated this evening and almost shot myself. Pick it up, Sony. Me Love Cars - Founder of Motopedia, Gameopedia and Battlefield: Bad Company 2 wiki. 18:41, September 21, 2010 (UTC) Charts: Halo: Reach Lands Top This Week. As Halo: Reach is Microsoft's biggest ever release on the 360, it figures that it's top this week. Still no sign of Metroid: Other M, however. Click here to see this week's charts in full. Me Love Cars - Founder of Motopedia, Gameopedia and Battlefield: Bad Company 2 wiki. 15:31, September 20, 2010 (UTC) ''Halo: Reach'' Raises $200M In The First 24 Hours Of Its Release. What was unsurprising was the millions of copies that were going to be shipped and the amount of cash that Microsoft will earn. What was shocking, though, was that, in it's first 24 hours, Halo: Reach has raised a whopping $200 million. What's even more so, is that it's the biggest entertainment release of 2010. Me Love Cars - Founder of Motopedia, Gameopedia and Battlefield: Bad Company 2 wiki. 17:33, September 16, 2010 (UTC) The Final Chapter Has Begun. The final Halo chapter was launched this morning. Millions are experiencing what could be the best first-person shooter of all time. Bungie leave on a high note. Me Love Cars - Founder of Motopedia, Gameopedia and Battlefield: Bad Company 2 wiki. 13:08, September 14, 2010 (UTC) Get Ready For Gaming Epicness At 00:01am. Get ready for this year's most anticipated videogame. The final chapter (or more like the first chapter) of the Halo saga launches tonight at one minute past midnight in 25 countries. Microsoft are expecting to earn millions. It's name? Halo: Reach. Me Love Cars - Founder of Motopedia, Gameopedia and Battlefield: Bad Company 2 wiki. 17:07, September 13, 2010 (UTC) Gyakuten Kenji 2. Word of a new Ace Attorney Investigations game has arrived. It appears to be based on the same cast of characters as the first Ace Attorney Investigations game. Can't wait! W.B.952-Project Founder-Objectopedia, Gameopedia, Nationopedia 12:00, September 11, 2010 (UTC) Out With The Old... ...and in with the new. Gamereviewer has joined MaRacey and with him has brought four new wikisto add to the alliance. W.B.952-Project Founder-Objectopedia, Gameopedia, Nationopedia 15:30, September 8, 2010 (UTC) Charts: Mafia II Hits Number 1, While Metroid: Other M Fails To Breach Into The Top 10. Mafia II holds number one for the second week running, while Wii Sports Resort crawls back to number three. Dance on Broadway has vanished and Metroid: Other M fails to breach into the top ten. This week's all formats charts. Me Love Cars - Founder of Motopedia, Gameopedia and Battlefield: Bad Company 2 wiki. 16:41, September 7, 2010 (UTC) ''Call of Duty: Black Ops'' Full Multiplayer Reveal. Check out this video, which focuses even more on the latest entry into the world-famous franchise, Call of Duty. http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=G94SolEtpnc Me Love Cars - Founder of Motopedia, Gameopedia and Battlefield: Bad Company 2 wiki. 20:41, September 3, 2010 (UTC) ''Call of Duty: Black Ops'' Full Multiplayer Reveal Coming Later Today. The Call of Duty: Black Ops full multiplayer reveal trailer is coming later today. Since the UK is half a day ahead of America, we'll have to calculate time differences between us and them. Just expect it some time in the afternoon. Me Love Cars - Founder of Motopedia, Gameopedia and Battlefield: Bad Company 2 wiki. 08:03, September 1, 2010 (UTC) Gameopedia Hits Five Months. After a long and tiring five months, we see why we get up in the morning... the Gameopedia five month birthday bash that is never going to take place... hooray. W.B.952-Project Founder-Objectopedia, Gameopedia, Nationopedia 09:33, September 1, 2010 (UTC) Category:News